


自传三部曲

by ZoeZh



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 正太
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeZh/pseuds/ZoeZh
Summary: 真人世背景接变5结束后几年，正太期是我脑补的，OOC到没眼看。前一阵和 @龙胆 太太聊天开的脑洞，会出现很多她提供的梗23333。Depersonalization差不多就是这样了。





	自传三部曲

·《童年》

擎天柱走到凯德那幢白色小屋前时，停下脚步去扣响门扉。  
“听着，威震天，我只是来祝贺的。”领袖的靛色短发在午后的暖风中微扬，“你也知道，你们......曾经发生过不那么愉快的碰面，所以我认为我单独去比较好。”  
“哈？那我大老远陪你跑到这个鸟不拉X的地方开拖拉机玩儿吗？”银发男人看起来不爽极了。  
“我要求你来的？”擎天柱淡淡地反问。  
“......”  
“门没锁，进来。”屋子里传来凯德闷闷的声音。  
“不想待在这里就自己先回去。”擎天柱根本不给男人思考的余地，转动门把手，“你自己选择。”

好不容易哄到手的媳妇，怎么可能再惹他生气啊，打得赢吗？还要过日子吗？不想活了吗？  
破坏大帝忍辱负重蹲在凯德家门口等待。  
看起来就像个臭脾气的保安。

“凯德，我是擎天柱，来恭喜泰莎和肖恩......”领袖的话说了一半就自觉地停下。  
地上堆着十几个空酒瓶，中年男人在一把鼻涕一把泪地看录像带。  
电视屏幕里是泰莎四五岁的时候，婴儿肥还未消退，说话奶声奶气的，她穿着粉色的蓬蓬公主裙，跪坐在软垫上堆沙滩城堡。  
凯德热泪盈眶：“她明明才这么丁点儿大，怎么一眨眼就和我说要嫁人了呢？那时候我一只手就可以抱起来她，她是那么的......”  
录像带里的泰莎一掌拍碎了整个城堡。  
“......可爱和柔弱。”  
领袖心情复杂。  
“我现在后悔没能从前多陪陪泰莎，她的整个童年那么多年一眨眼就过去了。”中年男人边擤鼻涕边哽咽。  
领袖抽了几张纸巾递给伤心人：“我能理解你的心情，毕竟女儿要嫁人，做父亲的总会不舍。”  
“你懂个屁。”凯德咆哮起来，“我可怜的泰莎，怎么偏偏就被肖恩那头猪拱了。”  
......祝福的话一句都说不出口了呢。  
“我女儿小时候这么可爱，这么可爱。”凯德一脸痛苦，看向站在旁边的擎天柱，说话颠三倒四，“你们小时候也这么可爱？”  
突然被点名的领袖只能硬着头皮接话：“我们幼生体阶段的时间很短，所以我的记忆扇区只储存了部分的记忆录像，看起来当然称不上可爱，更何况泰莎这么......乖巧可人。”  
男人对于领袖的赞美打了个酒嗝，显然已经醉得不知道身边的人是谁：“我要看。”  
“可是大多数并不是什么美好的回忆……”  
“那就拿出来让我开心一下啊。”男人开了罐酒递给擎天柱，“喝！”  
“......”不能和醉鬼讲逻辑。  
擎天柱向薇薇安发信息，请她过来照顾这个烂醉如泥的人。不过在此之前看来自己要先看着他防止出什么意外。  
“我说，我要看！”凯德暴喝出声，“你不喝我的酒是不是不把我当兄弟？”  
这年头怎么是个人就想和自己做兄弟。  
“好的没问题。”擎天柱喝了一大口酒，看到凯德满意地点头后，连忙打开自己虹膜的光学镜去调录像。  
高清无码，VR成像，立体声环绕。

1.关于初遇  
比幼生体大不了多少的擎天柱蜷在御天敌怀里，长者一路絮絮叨叨地说些什么，而擎天柱只是报以沉默。  
在单方面的交流中擎天柱来到了府邸内。  
“威震天，出来。”  
随着掌权者的命令，从殿内跑出来一个硬挺头毛咋咋呼呼竖起的小孩子。擎天柱从怀里挣出半个机体，微阖着光学镜偷偷看他。被称为威震天的男孩立刻注意到了他的视线，冲他投来不那么友好的目光，吓得许久未见同龄人的孤儿立刻缩成一团。  
“嘁，胆小鬼。”男孩飞扬跋扈的头冠像一顶象征皇权的帝冕。  
“不得无礼。”御天敌斥责，“这是擎天柱，从今往后就是你的弟弟，你得好好照顾他。”  
“啊？就他？”威震天一时无法接受。  
御天敌把团子似的擎天柱放在地上，怯生的孤儿立刻躲在他的腿甲后。成年人有些头疼，认为小孩子之间应该更好交流，把包袱扔在威震天脑门上义正辞严：“我把他交给你了，你要负责他的生活起居，教他融入这里。”  
威震天被名为“擎天柱”的包袱砸得眼冒金星：“我不想带着他，看起来就很麻烦。”  
“你再说一遍。”  
“我很乐意带弟弟，他看起来就很可爱。”  
御天敌乐得当甩手掌柜，心满意足地去处理政务。威震天一肚子火没处撒，这意味着他的玩具他的朋友甚至连他的充电床都要分一半给这个家伙，他越想越生气于是打算转身就恶狠狠地骂小屁孩一顿。  
他还没转过身就被团子扯住了手指。小孩子的手指冰冰凉凉的，个子比他低了一头还多，仰脸眨着那双湛蓝的光学镜看他：“Mega。”  
威震天感觉自己被三五一十五道闪电横七竖八地击中了。  
“你......你别这么叫我。”威震天把那个炸毛的脑袋别开，“我不会因为你看起来可爱就对你好的。”  
“Mega？”  
朋友和玩具都是身外之物，充电床也不是不能分别人一半......  
他恶狠狠地说：“你听好，我就只带你在府邸里走一遍啊，以后迷路别来找我！”  
团子拽着威震天的手指踉踉跄跄地跟在他身后，他想了想默许了。

“你他娘的居然会卖萌。”凯德喝着酒心情复杂。  
“这是为了生存服软的一种手段。”领袖气定神闲。

2.关于称呼  
“威震天，这块要拼在这里。”擎天柱把放错地方的拼图摆到正确的位置。  
“你要叫我哥哥。”威震天第不知道多少次纠正。  
团子根本不理他，趴在充电床上玩着他的拼图，小短腿一翘一翘的。  
“嘿，我在跟你讲话，你听到了吗？”  
“威震天。”擎天柱继续手里的工作，“要么我就叫你的名字，要么我就叫你‘喂’。”  
喂是个什么鬼啊？这个小屁孩凭什么占着他的东西还没大没小的！  
威震天拖着擎天柱的腿把他扔在地上：“这是我的房子，你要是不愿意就出去住。”  
团子被砸的晕头转向，一脸懵逼：“我以为你不会把我扔出去的。”  
“我会的。”威震天躺在自己的充电床上，“我不欢迎没大没小的家伙。”  
“可是御天敌老师说要你照顾我......”  
你瞧，这种没有能力的小孩子就只知道把大人搬出来教训自己。威震天不忿地嘲笑。  
擎天柱继续说：“我一直觉得哪怕老师不这样说，你也会对我很好的。你在我心里就像哥哥一样，但是这个称呼真的很丢脸，我就像个长不大的小孩子，永远不能够保护你，只能当个弟弟一样的角色。”  
等等，好像有什么不对劲啊。但是又很有道理的样子。威震天在自己的处理器里找了半天才发现现在的情绪可能叫“自责”。  
“你要是想赶我走可以不用通过这种方式的。”擎天柱低着头趴在床边，“我知道你不喜欢我。”  
我不是，我没有......  
“Mega。”幼年领袖的光学镜里亮晶晶的，似乎受了天大的委屈。  
一击必杀。  
“好了好了不就是个称呼嘛，随便你叫吧，麻烦死了。”威震天把团子抱上来，“我拼不好，你来。”

“我怀疑这个世界的反派到底是威震天还是小孩子。”凯德目瞪口呆。  
“当然是威震天。”领袖理所当然。

3.关于玩具  
自从擎天柱和威震天挤一张床之后，威震天的玩具就毫无容身之处了，虽然他并不喜欢那些玩偶或者模型，但是房间里多一个活生生塞伯坦人的感觉和一堆玩具陪他睡觉还是有深刻差距的。  
“别抱着我，充电床这么大你干嘛非跟我挤在一起。”擎天柱不满地推身上无尾熊般的TF。  
“你抢了我玩具的位置，那我只能抱着你睡了。”无尾熊理直气壮。  
擎天柱一脸嫌弃：“你明明就是强词夺理，这个年纪怎么可能抱着玩具睡觉。”  
威震天手脚并用：“要你管我？这是我的房间，我爱抱着什么睡就抱着什么。”  
幼年领袖的规格比银灰机体小一圈，去掰后者的臂甲却怎么都掰不开，躺在一旁生闷气。  
“你生气啦？”无耻的房间主人偷偷抬起头看对方。  
擎天柱把小脑袋扭到一边，不理他。  
“可是抱着东西睡要有趣得多。”无赖的机体干脆整个搂着小擎天柱，“我给你玩我的玩具？”  
“我不要你的玩具。”  
“那你就不要闹脾气。”威震天说，“你抢了玩具的位置，理所应当该负起玩具的责任。”  
逻辑满分。  
擎天柱说不过他只能独自生气，对方却不再蛮不讲理，单方面发火得不到回应很没有意思。当他把头扭回来的时候发现威震天已经开始打呼噜了。  
算了算了，跟他说话鸡同鸭讲。擎天柱小心翼翼地躺平，生怕闹醒对方。

“你这么纯良的吗？这家伙明显是装睡啊。”醉汉的眼睛是雪亮的，凯德不可思议地问。  
“真的？可是他看起来睡着了啊。”青年疑惑地问。  
凯德：“你开心就好。”

4.关于迷路  
擎天柱的内置导航坏掉了。  
毗邻的行政区发生大案，一家之主在外出差，心大如御天敌把两个孩子扔在家里忘记请人照顾，连守卫都调去执行任务。于是擎天柱只能顶着那个短路的导航仪在陌生的环境前行。  
他不相信任何人，因此也没有告诉过威震天，出门玩耍都是以做标记号寻路。  
直到他和新认识的朋友玩得太开心，独自回家时才发现标记被硫酸雨冲得一干二净。  
他打开通讯器想要求救，却发现只有两个联系人。擎天柱在那个恶劣的名字上犹豫了很久也没能下决心联络对方。在他几乎要放弃回家的时候，威震天的通讯请求发了过来。  
“你是不是连回家都忘了？最近犯罪率高你不知道吗？”臭脾气的TF对通讯器大吵大嚷，“玩心也太大了吧，就应该用链子把你绑在家里，省得你一天到晚乱跑。”  
“对不起。”擎天柱自知理亏，除了道歉什么都不多说。  
“行了，赶紧回来，回家看我怎么收拾你。”  
“我回不去了。”  
那边的声音明显紧张起来：“什么意思？”  
擎天柱的声音很轻，仿佛是在发抖：“导航短路......我找不到回去的路。”  
“你在哪里？我去找你。”威震天长舒口气，他还以为对方断胳膊断腿了。  
“我不知道。”擎天柱年龄毕竟太小，在黑黢黢的环境一直亮着车灯，又惊又惧几乎耗尽了体力，“我记得我在一个矿洞里，边上有很高的双向交叉桥。”  
“你等着我，不要乱动。”威震天那边传来关门的声音，“你还有能量支撑保持联络吗？”  
“有。”  
“好，那你别断，害怕的话就和我说话，我大概知道你在哪。”飞行载具的变形声传来。  
威震天气喘吁吁地赶到矿洞时，一眼就看到那个蹲在角落的红蓝色小家伙，冲着对方招招手：“我找到你了。”  
威震天酝酿训斥的话语，打算从记忆扇区里把御天敌平时骂他的话通通倒在擎天柱头上，还没开口擎天柱就跌跌撞撞地爬起来，撞进他怀里。  
“谢谢。”擎天柱闷闷的声音从他胸口传来。  
威震天一肚子斥责全咽了下去：“别乱跑了，跟我回家吧。”  
“嗯。”然后擎天柱唯一一次叫出这个称呼，“哥......”

“喂喂喂！”凯德不满地大叫，“还没看完呢怎么掐了？”  
“没什么好看的。”领袖淡定地切镜头，“下一条。”  
他的脸色酡红，也许是酒精的缘故。

5.关于睡眠  
“我不想和你睡一张床了。”擎天柱坐在床边，把打呼打出鼻涕泡的男孩摇醒。  
“哈？”威震天突然从睡梦中被人揪出来，神志不清，“你说什么？”  
“我说，我不想和你睡一张床了。”擎天柱尽量心平气和地谈判，“御天敌府邸应该有空余的房间，我想我可以搬进去住。”  
是我威震天拿不住刀了，还是你擎天柱开始飘了。威震天起床气大得惊人，一爪子把他的抱枕拍下来继续睡：“想都别想。”  
不是你开始不想让我和你住在一起的吗？你这个TF的处理器有问题吧？擎天柱被拒绝合理的提议，感到莫名其妙：“我们今天就要上学了，这样住在一起不合适的，会影响彼此良好的休息时间。”  
“不会。”威震天光学镜都没睁，干脆的拒绝。  
擎天柱忍无可忍：“你睡相太差了！我没办法好好睡觉。你否定也没有用，我要告诉御天敌老师我要搬出去。”  
“我睡相差？”威震天无端遭到指责，心态崩了，“你比我能好到哪去，你那个天线每天晚上戳我光学镜多少次？我要是瞎了都是你的责任！”  
什么。原来我的睡相也很差吗。擎天柱底气不足起来：“可是我比你规格小，你压得我更痛。”  
“这和规格有关系吗？这种事情一旦发生难道不是你的责任？”  
“怎么会是我的责任，你明明也有责任，你不能把锅全甩在我身上。”  
“要不是你，我一个睡得好好的，怎么会发生这种事。”大早上爬起来跟人吵架，你以为我愿意吗？  
擎天柱气得把爪子抬起来，骑在他身上去掐威震天的脖子：“所以我们分开住多好，怎么会发生这种事！”  
御天敌推门进来的时候看到两个小屁孩脸红脖子粗地抱成一团，擎天柱还喊着要对方负责，他当机立断：“威震天，你明天开始搬去别的房间住。”  
“？？？为什么是我？”威震天心态爆炸，“这是我的房间啊。”  
“不许顶嘴。”  
威震天继丧失他的抱枕、玩具、充电床之后，还丧失了对自己房间的主权。

“我想问一句。”凯德打个酒嗝，又开了一瓶酒，“为什么你的童年时光里都是威震天。”  
“我的童年只认识他和御天敌，不过所幸童年时光很短暂。”青年不知不觉喝光整瓶酒，一向不胜酒力的他连凯德都不如，脑子里晕乎乎的。  
“那你也太惨了。”凯德同情地拍拍他的肩膀，“跟那个神经病住在一起，亏你成长道路没误入歧途。”  
“其实威震天也不算神经病。”擎天柱替自己人辩驳，“他就是脑子不好，遇事死磕拐不过弯。”

“我希望你们可以告诉我，这是怎么回事，还有，”银发男人因为等得太久破门而入，站在门口皱着眉看地上一片狼藉像个垃圾场，“对于我脑子不好、神经病、遇事死磕的诽谤，我想听一下你们的解释。”

 

·《我的学校》

“所以，你们凑在一起看录像的结论就是我脑子不好？”破坏大帝非常不爽。  
“目前来说是这样的。”凯德报以肯定。  
“那是你没见到擎天柱上学之后的样子。他可不是什么小绵羊。”威震天指控，“不信的话我有实锤。”  
他不等领袖反对就打开自己的光学镜。

1.关于课堂  
红蓝机踉跄着单膝跪地，他原地一个翻滚爬起来，处理器高速运转，再次发起进攻。  
千斤顶虽然力气大于自己，可是明显底盘不稳，专注于上肢的力量而忽视稳固身形，破绽非常明显。  
于是擎天柱找准弱点，一击必杀，千斤顶猝不及防后仰在地。  
他有点儿没反应过来自己是怎么倍撂翻的。  
御天敌站在一旁冷淡地旁观完全程，对两位学生点头示意：“下一个。”他补充一句，“做的不错，擎天柱。”  
擎天柱伸手把千斤顶拉起来，拍拍朋友的肩膀，“对不起了，老兄。”  
他的笑里自信又爽快，让千斤顶不由得摇头：“你真是......下课告诉我，你是怎么反败为胜的。”  
“小聪明而已。”威震天站在两人对面，语气放肆，“你的下一个对手可是我，我不会像千斤顶那样毫无防备。”  
千斤顶和擎天柱交换一个眼神，后者无奈地耸肩，“好吧，那就来吧。”他拉开距离，知道自己的兄弟确实没那么好对付。  
如果说有人真正能让他毫无把握，那个人必然是威震天。他一开始还能够凭着民用机的轻便和取巧打个平手，可是军品的优越性在这时就显现出来，无论自己看起来多么费劲，威震天的应对看起来甚至堪称悠然自得。  
擎天柱的风扇转速越来越快——他知道自己开始体力不支了。  
然后他看到对方露出尖利的牙齿，笑得像头舔了血的机械狼。  
糟了。下一秒他就感到这头银色猛兽带着呼啸风声冲自己扑过来，一头磕在自己的头雕上。  
威震天对自己头雕上的锐利金属毫无自觉，擎天柱呜咽一声，顿时天旋地转，整个机体被对方压在地板上。  
还没等御天敌开口，威震天就宣布：“我赢了。”  
是是是你赢了，赶紧从我身上走开。擎天柱发誓要是还有力气一定把这家伙踢下去。  
取胜的少年把他从地上拽起来时，非常恶劣地附在擎天柱耳边，为他自己今后的机生立起一个硕大的FLAG：“你永远不可能打赢我的。”  
威震天在当晚自食其果。  
擎天柱拒绝向威震天提供自己数据板里面的历史课笔记——确切的说，不是拒绝，而是冷漠——红蓝机变为载具形态一声不吭地静默在后院思考机生。  
在威胁、撒泼、认错都无济于事之后，威震天干脆变为飞机趴在载具上耍赖不起来。  
“你究竟为什么生气？我也不是第一次打赢你啊？”钢铁直男如是不解地问，“你不告诉我的话，我就不起来了。”  
对比一下体重会发现比起卡车，威震天这个吨位就很恐怖。  
擎天柱被压个够呛，艰难出声：“......你再不起来就没机会听我告诉你了。”  
小飞机一个骨碌爬起来坐直，眯着光学镜：“说吧。”  
“你给我听好。”擎天柱变回略低的机体，郑重其事，“我会打赢你的，总有一天，你等着瞧吧。”  
红蓝机体的表情看起来委屈得有点可爱。  
于是威震天没忍住，摸了摸自己兄弟的脸：“好好好，那你可以把笔记借给我了吧？”  
“我是认真的！”手被打开。  
“嗯，你很认真，所以把笔记给我。”变本加厉整个靠在对方机体上。  
“你...以后自己听课，最后一次借给你了。”  
“没问题。”你上次也说是最后一次。

“这算个屁的实锤。”凯德作为旁观者控诉，“难道不还是你全程为非作歹？”  
“哈？他居然变成载具威胁我还不过分？”  
“......”醉汉人类看向领袖，“你是不是小时候太惯着他了？”  
领袖默默调录像。

2.关于日记  
X月X日。  
昨天放学被街上一个看起来很时髦的涂装师夸装甲好看，还递给我一张名片问我要不要去他那边做保养。  
然后M生气了。  
火种源才知道他为什么生气。  
我觉得他可能是嫉妒只有我的装甲被夸奖了。  
结果今天早上我的装甲被激光笔画得横七竖八。  
用底盘想我都知道是谁干的。  
然后我们打了一架。  
涂装师的名片被他撕了。  
炉渣。  
X月X日。  
今天应该是我和艾丽塔出去踏青的美妙日子。  
一切本来都很完美。天气很完美。场地很完美。时间很完美。艾丽塔告诉我她带了能量饼干（是她亲手做的），能量饮料（最难买到的那款带贴纸的），还带了数据板，我们可以一起写生。  
艾丽塔是个好TF。漂亮可爱，诚实善良，学习刻苦。  
多么完美。  
直到M表示他要加入我们的队伍。我当然是拒绝的，谁愿意自己的二机世界变成集体聚会啊。  
M说我很不讲义气，背着他约漂亮女孩出去，我们打了一架，虽然他赢了，可最终还是答应我乖乖和朋友们出去。  
等我和艾丽塔走到公园就看到M和一群人在公园门口写生，见到我之后M还热情地打招呼。  
二机世界最终还是变成了班级聚会。  
炉渣。  
X月X日  
今天早上出差归来的御天敌老师带回来很多精致的零食，有我很喜欢的能量硬糖。  
他只留了一部分给我们，剩下的需要分发给别的同学。  
下午M和我打赌，我把零食全输给他了。  
我很难过，能量硬糖像松掉锁链的机械鸟，要和我永别。  
M还为此嘲笑我。我气得和他打了一架。  
晚上我收到一包能量硬糖。  
不知道为什么M被御天敌老师揍了一顿，被罚站在后院的时候还臭脾气地骂我。  
炉渣。  
X月X日  
今天我的玩具被M抢走了。虽然原本是他的。  
炉渣。  
X月X日  
M不知道扯胸窗是一件很失礼的事情吗？  
我藏的漫画又被他拿走了。  
炉渣。  
......

“你自己的日记当然你说了算。”被指控者反驳。  
“这才叫实锤。”蓝发青年打个酒嗝，“对吧，凯德。”  
凯德大惊失色：“你居然会骂人。”  
“......重点不是这个。”  
“据我推测，这个M肯定喜欢你。”凯德笃定，“这些行为通通类似人类小学生骚扰喜欢的人。”  
擎天柱：“M是威震天。”  
凯德：“你当我没说过。”

3.关于游戏  
“得了，放下你那堆实验材料，今天可是狂欢节。”威震天坐在擎天柱的实验台上无聊地看对方记录化学药剂的混合形态。  
“不去。”  
“为什么不去？朋友们都会去的啊，震荡波说他最近发现一种新的游戏，听起来很有趣。”威震天抖腿。  
擎天柱忍下想把这个家伙踹下去的想法：“反正又是和能量酒有关的游戏，我对这个不感兴趣。不检举你们这些未成年饮酒的行为已经是我最大的忍耐了。”  
“艾丽塔也会去。”威震天斜着光镜瞄他，不出意外看到少年的动作停顿了一下。  
刚步入悸动期的少年就是对这种年轻漂亮的女性TF毫无抵抗力。威震天感叹自己兄弟的意志力薄弱，顺便说一句，他自己可对艾丽塔一点儿想法都没有。  
“好吧，既然你不想去的话，今年可别指望我再带能量糖给你了。”  
“你去年明明也没有带。”擎天柱反驳，“去年你喝到不省人事还是我把你背回来的。”  
“我明明往你子空间塞了一把，你他流水线的怎么能不认账？”  
“哦...原来你去年喝多了扯我胸窗是因为这个.......”  
“不然你以为？”威震天一本正经，“理论上说你还欠我个人情，要是我今年也回不来，你也应该为此负责。”  
“等会儿，你喝醉了关我什么事......”擎天柱对于对方的胡说八道难以置信。  
然后他就被扯着手带出了家门，“我手套还没卸......你个炉渣......”  
“看来我们到齐了。”震荡波语气毫无波澜，看起来压根不像是要玩游戏，“让我们来一场紧张刺激妙趣横生的真心话大冒险吧。”  
“这就是你说的‘震荡波的新游戏’吗。”擎天柱面无表情。  
“别扫兴，你看大家都很兴奋的样子。”威震天低头小声岔开话题。  
“我今天的目的就是把大家喜欢的人都拷问出来！”千斤顶发出豪言壮语，艰难地拎着一桶能量酒，“不肯说的人得选择大冒险，把这桶喝光。”  
什么东西，你们这么无聊的吗？还有是从哪搞到这些能量酒的？法律不允许向未成年贩售能量酒都是摆设吗？擎天柱眼睁睁看着好友搬出那个酒桶，目瞪口呆。  
威震天可能也被这几个朋友的无聊程度震惊了，他看起来有点儿呆滞。  
事情的后果就是全场不幸点到名的少年都表示自己喜欢艾丽塔——喝那桶酒会死机的啊。  
擎天柱作为天选之子全程没有被点名。他置身事外地看朋友们胡闹起哄，处理器心心念念惦记的都是化学试剂。  
就在他觉得自己可以悄悄摸摸抓一把硬糖塞在子空间逃之夭夭的时候，威震天被选中了。  
擎天柱其实对于自己兄弟究竟喜欢谁也一时间拿不准。他看起来对什么都兴致不高，就连艾丽塔似乎都让他提不起兴趣，这个家伙反倒对竞技的兴趣大过对同龄人。因此擎天柱撑着金属下颌，饶有趣味地听对方会给出什么答复。  
威震天沉默了一会儿。看起来是在纠结，又像在思考。  
很久之后，他说，“把酒给我。”  
“哈？算了算了，不愿意说的话就不勉强你，这个酒桶本来就没打算用来喝的。你要是喝光了万一出事可怎么办。”千斤顶连连摆手。  
“可是规则不能打破。”震荡波依旧不带感情。  
“给我。”威震天把酒扛过来，这个容量还是让他皱了皱眉，不过很快他就抿着嘴角笑起来，看向擎天柱，“看来今年你又得把我扛回去了。”  
“我说，随便说个名字不行吗？”擎天柱半拖半拽这个吨位过大的家伙，吃力得要命。  
“不一样的。”威震天舌头打结，口齿不清。  
“什么不一样，他们都说艾丽塔了，哪有这么多人喜欢艾丽塔。”擎天柱顿了顿，“你真的是倔死，帮你挡酒你也不要，喝当机算了。”  
“怎么能让你喝，我不要面子的啊。”醉鬼颐指气使，“反正我不喜欢艾丽塔。”  
“那你喜欢谁啊。”擎天柱反问，“我看你谁也不喜欢，你只喜欢你自己。”  
威震天咕哝一声像是反驳：“也不全是......啊烦死了快回家。”

“所以你们给我看这段干什么？”凯德冷漠地指着威震天播放的录像，“秀恩爱吗？”  
“哈。不服气？”威震天挑衅，“你好像是唯一一个单身狗。”  
“我打死你个丧心病狂的大反派。”凯德抡圆胳膊要冲过来揍人。  
薇薇安进屋子的时候看到地上杯盘狼藉，一个醉鬼在打人，一个醉鬼在看戏，唯一清醒的人在挑事。  
“都给我住手。”精英女性踏进屋子，厉声喝道，“你们这是在做什么。”  
擎天柱勉强找回神志，“薇薇安，终于等到你回来了......”  
“那我们就不打扰了。”威震天从善如流地接话，把自家醉鬼拖走。

 

·《在人间》

“你看看你像什么样子，嗯？”威震天把人拖进怀里，“我都没见过你喝这么多。”  
“这算扯平了，毕竟原来都是我带喝醉的你回去。”蓝发青年腿软得站不稳，却仍然嘴硬。  
“行吧行吧，这么晚了我们怎么回去。”威震天干脆把对方打横抱起来，找了块空地变为载具，“还好乡下地方大，上来，带你上天。”  
蓝发青年眼神迷离，扳着机翼晃悠悠往上爬，威震天叨叨他：“伸左脚，然后坐好，把安全带系上，手放好别乱按...我叫你别乱动你听到了没？”  
擎天柱仰在座椅上：“你可真像个老妈子。”  
老妈子？威震天怀疑自己的听觉模块出问题了。他危险地说：“你等着，回家让你看看我是不是老妈子。”  
青年陷入沉默，威震天只能听到风声从自己机体的轮廓掠过，像是云的嘶吼。  
“威震天。”擎天柱低低地说，“我们搬出去住吧，总不能一直占路障的房子。”  
“你知道洛杉矶地价多少一平米吗？我现在可是无业游民。”  
“那你出去找工作呀。”  
“我？我是威震天，我需要找什么工作？我让这些人类活着已经是最大的仁慈了——说的和你有工作一样。”  
“我有啊。”  
“？？？你有工作？”  
“是啊，合作重启之后政府每个月还给我发工资，能量管够。”  
“......万恶的精英公务员。”  
“总之养你不是什么大问题，只要你不跑出去再想着毁灭地球什么的。”  
“不可能的，你觉得我会安分待在家？”  
“我就知道你会这样说，这么多年你怎么一点长进都没有啊，武力值下降了，智商也不高——一直都不高。”  
“别打机舱了，你的手比我疼。”  
“滚。”  
“明早想吃什么？”  
“三明治，我来做，你的三明治像放馊了的花椰菜。”  
“你好意思说我？”  
“Mega。”  
“嗯？”  
“你是个炉渣。”  
“你也是。”

战机像是拖着尾翼的流星，划过这熙熙攘攘的人间。


End file.
